The Wedding Dance
by Saphire5000
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley are getting married, but when tragedy strikes Rose's family, how will she and Scorpius cope? Scorose fluff, but still kinda bittersweet.


**The Wedding Dance**

 **Rose stared down at Scorpius, who was on one knee, diamond ring in hand.**

 **"Marry me, Rosie?" He asked her, silver eyes shining in the sunset.**

 **"Yes! Scor, absolutely, yes!" She cried, tears brimming in her big brown eyes. Scorpius stood up and embraced her tightly, then slid the surprisingly modest sized diamond onto her finger. They kissed passionately, and continued the evening talking about the wedding and how they'd be together until death do them part.**

 **...**

 **Rose woke up to her alarm at six AM on Friday morning. She groaned and turned over towards Scorpius, nestling herself into his side.**

 **"Idonwannagetuph..." She mumbled into his chest. He kissed her head.**

 **"Me neither, love. But think about it. We only work half a day at St. Mungo's, then we get to go look at weddings venues. It'll be okay." He told her.**

 **"I know, I know. I'm getting up." She said, rolling off of him and going to her closet. She threw on her hospital robes, put her hair up into an elegant updo, and did her makeup. It was all a bit new to her, but hey, she was gonna be the next Mrs. Malfoy, so she tried her best to look like it. Merlin knows if she didn't, his family would dislike her and make her life hell. Luckily for Rose, Mr. Malfoy was quite fond of her, but Mrs. Malfoy, her future mother in law, was not. In fact, she disliked Rose with a passion, and criticized her ever move. After applying a light, but enhancing coat of makeup, Rose waltzed downstairs where her fiancé had cooked breakfast. Ever since they'd moved in with each other, they'd had breakfast together in the little breakfast nook of their London flat. They always sat down, and just chatted about everything and anything. Honestly, it was Scorpius' favourite part of the day. After a breakfast of pancakes made by Chef Scorpius Malfoy, the pair of healers headed off to St. Mungo's via the flu network. Rose headed off to the Trauma ward, and Scorp went over to pediatrics. Scorpius loved working in pediatrics. He absolutely loved little kids. He adored their excitement and innocent humor. He hoped that when he and Rose got married that they would start a family. Of course, he knew that Rose wouldn't want children until they were older, because she was so invested in her career as a trauma healer. She loved being on her toes. There was always some new case coming in, and she was constantly thinking and problem solving, two of her favourite things. Life was good for Healer Malfoy and the soon to be Mrs. Healer Malfoy.**

 **...**

 **The pair left on their lunch breaks for their appointment with their wedding planer to look at venues. Before the appointment, the couple went by the flat to change into regular jeans and jackets, then stopped at a little cafe for lunch. As they ate, they discussed what they wanted in a venue. It was to be a winter wedding, the following January, so they had decided to go for a cozy venue. Perhaps a lodge or a castle up north. After the duo ate, they walked around downtown London before their appointment with Madam Valentina, the best wedding planer in the Wizarding world. Of course, the Malfoys insisted they get only the best. Scorpius and Rose walked arm in arm in a park, which was quite beautiful on the late May Day. The flowers were just starting to bloom, and the trees were regaining their leaves. As they walked, an owl came swooping down with a letter. Rose recognized it as her Uncle Harry's owl.**

 **Rosie- Posy,**

 **You should come to Saint Mungo's immediately. It's important. There was an accident during your dad and I's last raid.**

 **Love you,**

 **Uncle Harry.**

 **Rose put a hand over her mouth, and handed the letter to Scorp.**

 **"Alright, Rosie. You go to St. Mungo's, and I'll quickly write to Madam Valentina and tell her we can't make it. I'll meet you at hospital soon." He told her, kissing her forehead. Rose was on the brink of tears.**

 **"I love you, Rosie, and everything will be alright." He told her, embracing her, then leading her behind a tree where they both disapparated.**

 **...**

 **Rose apparated into the lobby of St. Mungo's, and asked for the room of Ronald Weasley. She was told he was in the intensive care unit. She rushed to his room. Uncle Harry stood in the corner talking to some fellow Aurors, her mom sat at her dads side, holding his hand, and Hugo sat at his dads feet, with no emotion showing on his face. Rose ran to his bedside and grabbed his other hand. A tear ran down her face.**

 **"...daddy..." She whispered. After a few moments, Rose felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and fell into her Uncle Harry. He hugged her tight.**

 **"I am so sorry, Rosie Posy. I should've helped him more. We were fighting some dark wizards we had been perusing for years, and he got hit with a few stray curses. The first stunned him and the then he became an easy target. I tried to pull him away... " He told her, tears brimming in his eyes.**

 **"Uncle Harry, I know for a fact you did all you could, and you did get him out and here, to safety. My dad is practically your own brother," she responded. Harry nodded, fighting back tears of his own. Several seconds later, Aunt Ginny walked in with Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, who were absolutely distraught about the possibility of losing another son. Rose hugged all of them, then went to sit next to her mother. Hermione had hardly cried. She kept in together. She had only let a few tears slip, and if she felt some coming on, she excused herself and cried in private. Rose was the same as her mother. She cried silent tears, and if she felt lots of tears, she went to the loo to be alone. Scorpius walked in around an 45 minutes after Rose arrived. He brought a basket of food, and several blankets, knowing that the food at St. Mungo's wasn't great, and that the hospital was always freezing. He went behind Rose, and wrapped her up in a grey furry blanket from home. Rose was grateful to Scorpius for bringing this small bit of comfort from home to her. It relaxed her, and warmed her up. Scorpius sat down on the couch besides her, and took one of her hands and put it between his. Throughout the day, various Weasley's and Potters came to see their fellow family member. Rose's other Uncles and Aunts stopped in, as well as most of her cousins, including James, Al, Lily, Roxanne, Dom, Louis, Fred, Lucy, and Molly. Even Teddy and Victoire stopped by for a bit with their newborn daughter, Cassiopeia Nymphadora Lupin, who Scorpius adored. Scorpius even held Cassie while Victoire and Teddy talked to the other relatives, and saw Ron. At around 11pm, most people had cleared out, leaving Hermione, Hugo, Rose, and Scorpius.**

 **"I think it's time we call it a night, my babies." Hermione said with a yawn. Both Rose and Hugo agreed. Hugo decided to go back with Hermione to keep her company, and Rose agreed and decided to go home with her mother as well. She kissed goodnight Scorpius and told him she'd probably be home sometime the next morning. They all apparated their own ways.**

 **...**

 **When Hermione, Rose, and Hugo made it back home, they all changed I to their pyjamas and went to their respective childhood bedrooms. Throughout the night, both of the kids made their way into their mothers bed. With hermione in the centre, she pulled both of her babies close to her.**

 **"I love you two so much." She told them. She got "I love you too, mommy" from Hugo, which of course made her cry more, and an " I love you so much, mama bear" from Rose, which caused Hermione to laugh lightly at the mention of the inside joke. When Rose and Hugo were teens they joked that Hermione was like a mother bear because she was protective, and of course, also because of her unruly curly hair. The three cuddled close in the king sized bed, and they fell asleep just like that.**

 **...**

 **When Rose arrived home the next morning, Scorpius immediately enveloped her in his arms. Rose thought she was going to hold her emotions in, but she couldn't. She broke in Scorpius's arms. He held her close, and murmured sweet nothing's into her hair.**

 **"Why don't you go take a bath, Rosie. You should relax a bit." He told her, kissing her cheek. Rose nodded. He was right. She needed to relax, and the thought of cleaning the last day off of her sounded appealing.**

 **"Scor...will you come with me?" She asked, not wanting to be alone.**

 **"Are you sure Rose? I mean this isn't really a great time for-" he didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before being dragged into the bathroom. Scorpius ran the water and added lots of lavender scented bubbles. He got in first, and Rose joined him after a few minutes. Rose laid on him and just rested her head back on his shoulder. She let out a content sigh.**

 **"Merlin, Scorp, this feels great. You were right. I did need this. " she kissed his cheek.**

 **"Well good, love. I know you're under a lot of stress right now." He said while rubbing slow circles down her arm. They sat in a content silence for about an hour, before getting out and drying off. They both changed into comfy clothes; some sweatpants and Slytherin quiddich T-Shirts, then lit the fireplace in their bedroom. The rain poured outside, perfectly matching the mood of the Weasley family. Rose climbed into hers and Scorp's bed and wrapped herself up in the thick white comforter. Scorpius slid in beside her and pulled her over to him, letting her curl up in his arms and lay her head on his chest.**

 **"Scor?" She asked weakly.**

 **"Hmmm?" He responded.**

 **"Will you please read to me?" She asked him sweetly. Scorpius, of**

 **course, couldn't deny her anything.**

 **"Of course, love. What book?"**

 **"How about like fairy tale? Like the kind where they love happily ever after." She decided. With an "Accio Beauty and the Beast" the book flew off the bookshelf and into his hand. Scorpius quietly read the words on the pages, and Rose nestled into him. Rose fell asleep soon after he started, around the part where Belle gets to the Beast's Castle. Scorpius kissed Rose's head, pulled her closer, and fell asleep.**

 **...**

 **Rose and Scorpius awoke around 2pm, and got ready for the day; they threw on clothes and rose splashed a bit of makeup on her face, not even bothering with her hair. They quickly apparated to St. Mungo's to see Rose's dad. When they got there, Rose took her father's hand and sat on a chair. Her mother was on the other side, looking like a statue, just like the day before.**

 **"Good afternoon, Mrs. Weasley." Scorpius greeted, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder.**

 **"Good afternoon, Scorpius. Rose, I thought you had a dress consultation today?" She asked her daughter.**

 **"I did, mom, but I cancelled it. I'd rather be here." Rose clarified.**

 **"Rosie, you know your dad would rather you go. He wouldn't want you to waste your time here." Hermione reasoned. Rose hadn't thought of it like that. Rose wanted to go, but not when her daddy could be gone at any second.**

 **"Rose, go. I'll send for you if anything happens." Hermione told her.**

 **"Mama...will you come with me?" She asked her mom.**

 **"I-I can't..." Her mom stuttered. Rose rolled her eyes. In her mother's voice, she said:"dad would rather you go. He wouldn't want you to waste your time here.", just as her mom had told her a minute ago.**

 **"We'll who's gonna tell you if something happens?" Hermione questioned her daughter. Scorpius piped up.**

 **"I'll stay. I'll apparate to you guys if something happens."**

 **"Thanks Scor. C'mon mama! We could use a little something joyful right now. " Rose reasoned with Hermione.**

 **"Alright! Fine! Scorpius, you better come get us if anything happens!" Rose's mom said.**

 **"I will. Have fun." He said, kissing Rose. Rose went over to her mother and took her hand.**

 **"Love you, Scorp." She told her fiancé.**

 **"Love you too Rosie. Now go get a wedding dress!" He said, smiling. With a crack, the girls disapparated.**

 **When Hermione and Rose walked into the muggle wedding dress shop, they were greeted by a consultant named Maria. She led them to a small room off of the main. In the room was a couch , with a raised dais in front of a mirror. Sitting on the couch were Lily Potter, Alice Longbottom, Roxanne Weasley, Lucy Weasley and Dominique Weasley. Rose smiled and greeted each girl with a hug.**

 **"How'd you guys know I was coming? I wrote last night to say I wasn't going to!" Rose looked at her bridesmaids. Hermione gave a knowing smile.**

 **"Sweetheart, you really deserve this, and I really wanted you to go. You daddy would've wanted you to go too. I knew I would be able to get you here." She told her.**

 **"Thanks mama. You're the best." Rose responded with a hug. Maria walked over to them, and they all shook her hand, and took a seat.**

 **"Alright," Maria started. "who's my bride?" Rose raised her hand.**

 **"Lovely! So tell me about yourself, the wedding party, your groom, and your wedding itself." Maria asked with a smile.**

 **"We'll I'm Rose, and these are my bridesmaids, Alice, Lily, Roxanne, Lucy, and Dominique. And this is my mom, Hermione. I'm engaged to a man named Scorpius Malfoy, and he is absolutely amazing. We met in school, studied together, and eventually, our relationship progressed. Now we are both doctors. Our wedding will be in January, and we're going for a warm lodge winter wedding. The colours are browns, golds, and cranberry."**

 **"Oh that sounds absolutely beautiful! You and your fiancé seem like quite the intelligent couple! Anyways, do you have any ideas for a dress? Also, what is your budget?."**

 **"No idea about dresses." Rose told her. Roxanne and Dominique spoke up.**

 **"We do, though!" They said. Hermione cut in next.**

 **"Also, there is no budget. Whatever Rosie wants it what she gets!" She said with a smile.**

 **"Merlin, mom, really? Thank you so much!" Rose kissed her mom's head.**

 **"Alright, so how about all you take a look through our main store and you guys just pull dresses you like for Rose?" Maria asked the girls. The all nodded in agreement and went to pull dresses. After about half an hour, they came back to the room with about 20 dresses. Rose tried on her pick first. It was a mermaid gown with lace sleeves and a high neckline. Rose put it on, and smiled. She liked it; it was absolutely beautiful, but it wasn't really her. It was too delicate and soft to be Rose. In other words, Astoria Malfoy would have loved it. Next, she tried on one of Lily's. it was a heavy ball gown. It was too much for her. It was big, heavy, and very blingy. It had a sweetheart neckline covered in rhinestones.**

 **"Lils, this is way too much..." Rose said.**

 **"I figured! I just wanted to see you look like a girl for a minute!" She said with a laugh.**

 **"Well thanks, lily!" Rose replied with a smile. Rose changed dresses many times, liking a few, but not loving any. She was starting to get discouraged. She picked up one of the ones her mom chose. It was a simple A-line dress, with a sweetheart neckline, lace overlay, and a simple sparkly belt to go around her waist. Rose was speechless. Everyone just stared at her in awe. Maria brought over a veil and pulled her hair into a bun, and pinned the veil in. Rose couldn't believe it. She finally looked and felt like a bride. Hermione started tearing up.**

 **"You look so beautiful, baby..." The girls all murmured agreements, and complimented Rose.**

 **After picking the dress, the girls went out for a celebratory dinner,**

 **Then parted ways. Rose and Hermione went back to Saint Mungo's when they walked into Ron's room, Scorpius was talking to healer, and there were a few healers standing around Ron, trying to force feed him potions or inject some. Scor turned to the girls.**

 **"I was just about to come get you! About three minutes ago he just started convulsing. I'm so sorry." He told them. Scorpius wrapped Rose in his arms, and the healer told the girls that Ron had a bad reaction to one of the potions from earlier, and that his body had rejected one of the ingredients. Rose told the healer that she worked in trauma and she wanted to be on her father's case. Unfortunately, St. Mungo's had a rule that family couldn't be on each others cases. After a few minutes, Ron started convulsing again. Rose tried to run to him, but Scorpius held her back, and used his own body as a barrier between Rose and Ron. He knew the healers assigned to the case needed their space. Scorp kissed Rose's temple, and rubbed circles on her back.**

 **"It'll be alright, Rosie." He comforted. A few seconds later, Uncle Harry ran in. He saw Hermione, and they embraced. The healers started yelling medical terms at each other, and Rose knew what that meant. She did the same thing... when she was losing a patient. Rose couldn't hold it in any longer, and she started crying into Scorpius' neck.**

 **"It's alright, lovey, it's alright..." He murmured.**

 **The healers stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. One turned around.**

 **"I am sorry. He's gone." The Healer said, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder, and exiting the room. The other healers followed her out.**

 **Both Weasley women were crying, and even Scor and Harry were starting to cry. Hugo ran in and saw Ron and all the crying, and he immediately knew. He ran to his mother and enveloped her in a hug. The next few minutes was a blur**

 **of other Weasley's coming in, lots of crying and hugging, and some people taking her father's body. Rose was starting to get overwhelmed. She was shaking and getting really hot. Scorpius noticed, and decided it was time to go home. He excused them, and let Rose say goodbye to her family.**

 **...**

 **The funeral was a week after Ron's death. The morning of, Rose sat at her vanity and quietly applied her makeup. She stood up, looked in the mirror, and straightened her long sleeved, knee length tight black dress, and slid on her black red bottom shoes; a gift from the red hair was curled, and she wore lots of waterproof black eyeliner and mascara, with just a touch of red lipstick. Scorpius came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.**

 **"You look beautiful." He told her, kissing her cheek.**

 **"Ready to go?" She asked, emotionlessly. He nodded and apparated to the burrow. In the back, was the closed casket, next to a podium that was surrounded by hundreds of chairs. There were tons of people, some Rose didn't even know. A tall man with blonde hair walked up to Rose and Scorpius. She immediately recognized him as her future father in law, Draco Malfoy. He came over to her and lightly hugged her. It was obvious that he wasn't used to showing affection, but she accepted the awkward hug anyways.**

 **"I'm so sorry, Rose. If there's anything Astoria and I can do, please let us know." He said, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.**

 **"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, I really appreciate it. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my family." She said monotonously. Rose wandered off towards the mob of red heads. Draco turned towards his son.**

 **"How's she holding up?" He asked.**

 **"Not well. I know she's hurting, but I can't get her to talk about it. We've hardly spoken all week, and she goes out all day, usually doing shopping for the wedding. I think she's trying to do anything to take her mind off of her dad. Merlin, Dad, I hate seeing her like this! It breaks my heart to see her hurting." Scorpius told him.**

 **"I know, Scorp. She'll come around eventually. Don't pressure her, but remind her that you're there." Draco advised.**

 **"I will. Thanks. I love you so much, dad. I should start telling you that more." Scorpius said, hugging his father tightly.**

 **"I love you too, Scorp. In fact, you're my favourite son!" He told him.**

 **"Dad, I'm your only son..." Scorpius reminded.**

 **"Exactly." Draco said with a grin.**

 **Rose walked up to the podium.**

 **"So, I'm Rose, Ron's daughter. He was the best dad ever." She started with a small laugh. " I have a memory I'd like to share. So, you all know how my dad made the best cookies ever. Well, there was an awesome cookie place in London, that claimed to have have the best cookies in the world, and he was convinced that his cookies were better than theirs. One morning he woke my brother and I up at 3:30am, and told us to dress in our nicest clothes. When we went downstairs, there were cookies everywhere. We lived in countryside, and we drove for hours into London. We got there at 7:00am, and the shop didn't open till eight. So we sat in the car, and ate cookies all morning. When eight came around, dad marched us in, and had the customers taste the cookies and compare. They said that our cookies were better than the shops. Because dad won, he said he'd get us anything we want. Hugo, of course, got a book, but I wanted a puppy, and he got it! I remember that I named it Honey Bun, but when we got home, mom used her veto and we had to get rid if it because she claimed that Honey Bun was terrorizing her furry monster she called a cat. Anyways, I guess my point it's that dad always kept things fun, and always surprised us. He was absolutely incredible, and I couldn't wish for anyone better. Daddy, I love you so much. Thanks for being there for me," Rose finished, just starting to cry. She walked down the side of the podium and took her seat next to Scorpius, who grabbed her hand and held it for the rest of the ceremony.**

 **After they got home, Rose went straight to her room. Scorpius told Rose he was going out, and grabbed his coat and left on a top secret mission to make Rose smile.**

 **Scorpius entered his and Rose's bedroom carrying a large box. Rose sat up in bed and glanced suspiciously at him.**

 **"Scor, what is that?" She questioned.**

 **"Open it Rosie." He responded as she placed the box on the bed. Rose moved to the box and hesitantly undid the ribbon. She pulled the top off and glanced inside.**

 **"Scor...what?" She didn't get the chance to say much else because a small puppy jumped out at her. She picked it up and pet it.**

 **"Honey Bun the Second" He said. Rose broke into a smile.**

 **"This is so sweet. Thank you so much Scorp." She went over to him and kissed his cheek.**

 **"I can't believe you went through the trouble of getting me a puppy that looks just like Honey Bun. You are the best! I love you so much." She told him. She went back over to the little tan puppy.**

 **"I went and asked your mom about Honey Bun. She said he was a tan Labrador." He said, stroking the small fuzz ball.**

 **"Can we take him for a walk? Please Scorp?" She looked up at him with a small smile.**

 **"Of course. I have the puppy essentials in the living room if you wanna go look." He told her. The pair walked to where several shopping bags sat on the floor. Honey Bun padded after her new parents. Rose started to unpack the bags. Within them, she found a green and silvercollar, a matching leash, a fluffy red bed, puppy food and treats, as well as an assortment of toys. Rose slipped the collar on Honey Bun, and attached the leash. Scorpius and Rose left the flat hand in hand, with the excited puppy leading the way.**

 **The next few months did the couple well. The pair quickly adapted to life with a new puppy, and they loved every minute of it. Honey Bun, or Honey, as they'd taken to calling her, was a good distraction for Rose. Slowly, their lives had returned to a state of normalcy. They got up, ate breakfast together, walked Honey, went to work, came home, played with the puppy, and ate dinner. They had a comfortable routine, with the occasional thing for the upcoming wedding. Life was alright. Rose was slowly but surely healing from her father's death.**

 **Hermione zipped up the back of Rose's dress, and Lily came over with the veil, and pinned it into her hair.**

 **"You make such a beautiful bride, Rosie." Hermione said, kissing her daughter's forehead. There was a nock on the door. Dominique opened it. It was her Aunt Ginny.**

 **"Oh, Rose. You look stunning, sweetheart. Also, are you guys nearly ready? It's ten minutes until the start." All the girls hurried around the room, fixing makeup, stray hairs, and picking up their flowers. They walked the cathedral to the doors to the chapel. They all stood in a line, Rose at the back, alone.**

 **"Dad should be here" she thought to herself, holding back a tear. Uncle Harry, her godfather walked over to her.**

 **"Hi Rosie-Posy." He said, embracing her.**

 **"Look, I know your dad or grandfathers are supposed to walk you down the aisle, but they're watching from above. That being said, I was wondering if I could do the honor of walking you down the aisle." He asked her. A single tear rolled down Rose's cheek.**

 **"It would mean the world to me." She said with a small smile. Harry nodded, and stood in line with her. A few moments later, music started to play. Victoire walked down the aisle first, with baby Cassiopeia. They tossed dark red flower petals onto the ground. The rest of the wedding party followed.**

 **"You ready, kid?" Harry asked. Rose nodded and took his arm. Rose floated down the aisle with a smile on her face. She was marrying the love of her life. She kept an eye on Scorpius. His best man, Al Potter stood next to him and whispered something in his ear, making Scorpius laugh. In watching this exchange between best friends, Rose giggled a bit. After what seemed like eternity, Rose reached the front of the church.**

 **"Who gives away this woman to be married to this man?" The priest asked. Much to Rose's surprise, the entire Weasley half of the church shouted "WE DO!", causing a round of laughter. Rose stood by Scorpius and took his hands.**

 **"We have gathered her today, to join together to people in Matrimony." He turned to Scorpius first.**

 **"Repeat after me:" The priest said, rambling off the vows for Scorpius to repeat.**

 **"I, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,give myself to you, to love, cherish, honor, and encourage you as my wife, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and health, till death do us part. With this ring, I seal my vow." He finished, sliding the wedding band onto her slim finger. Next was Rose's turn.**

 **"I, Roseanne Marie Weasley, give myself to you, to love, cherish, honor, and encourage you as my husband, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and health, till death do us part. With this ring I seal my vow." She said, putting the ring on him. The priest nodded.**

 **"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The entire church erupted in claps and cheers as Scorpius picked up Rose bridal style and kissed her. After about 5 seconds of kissing, Scorpius put Rose down.**

 **"I present, Mr. and Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy."**

 **...**

 **"To Rose and Scorpius!" Albus Potter, the best man, said to conclude his toast. The newlyweds took sips of their champagne, then leaned over and kissed each other, causing everyone to ooh and ah. After the dinner, everyone eventually made their way to the dance floor. After awhile, the DJ announced it was time for the father daughter dance. Rose looked at Scorpius with big confused eyes. She thought they told him to take it out. Rose felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see her godfather.**

 **"May I have this dance?" He asked her. She nodded and took his hand. A song started playing, and Harry pulled her around slowly. After a minute or so, her uncle handed her over to her brother, Hugo. Rose started to cry as Hugo spun her. Rose was shocked when her cousin James tapped Hugo's shoulder. After James danced with Rose for about 30 seconds, Albus cut in. Rose started to catch on when Uncle George came onto the dance floor. She realized this was planned. All the men in her family planned this for her. She didn't completely lose her father, she realized she had at least 15 men in her family who loved her, who were practically her dads. They all protected her, loved her, had fun with her, and helped her when she needed it. As she came to this realization, she felt as if a small hole in her heart had been restored. Throughout the dance, she danced with her Uncle Harry, Uncle George, Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Hugo, Cousins James, Albus, Freddie, and Louis. She was shocked when her new father in law, Draco Malfoy, came up after Louis, and offered his hand. She accepted it, and danced with him. As the song ended, she hugged him tight, and after a second of shock, Mr Malfoy reciprocated the gesture. Rose stepped back with tears on her face.**

 **"Thank you so much." She said simply, before walking back to Scorpius. Scorpius led his crying bride outside for a bit. She immediately collapsed into his arms.**

 **"It should have been him, but that gesture was incredibly sweet. I loved every second of that. Thanks Scorp." She mumbled into him.**

 **"Why are you thanking me? He asked softly.**

 **"Well, I'm not stupid. I love the men in my family, but they aren't exactly the brightest of men. That wasn't their idea!" She said with a small smile.**

 **"You're right, as always. It wasn't their idea. But it wasn't mine either." She looked at him with bewildered eyes.**

 **"Well then who's idea was it?"**

 **"My dad's" Scorpius said quietly.**

 **"He-wow, he did all that for me?" She questioned.**

 **"Well, he came up with the idea, then he talked to your godfather about it, and he was more than enthusiastic to do it. In fact, all the men in your family were super excited to do that." "You're so good to me, Scorpius, I couldn't ask for a better man to be my husband." She said, embracing him.**

 **"Well Mrs. Malfoy, I am so very lucky to have you, you're the most smart, kind, and beautiful woman. I am so lucky that you're the first thing I see when I wake up in the morning, and the last thing I see before falling asleep at night. Every day with you is a gift." He told her, kissing her forehead. Rose giggled.**

 **"That was so sappy, Scor."**

 **"Yeah, but it was so true!" He protested. He took Rose's hand and kissed the back of it.**

 **"I think it's time to get back to our reception, don't you think?" He said. She nodded, and he lead her back inside.**

 **When they got back to their flat, it was 3am. The pair was exhausted.**

 **"Scor, will you help me get out of this damn dress, please?" Rose asked, Scorpius nodded and unzipped the back.**

 **"Rose, I know you're traditionally supposed to consummate the marriage on the wedding night, but I am so exhausted," he told her,**

 **"Me too. It's not like we haven't slept together before, plus we'll have plenty of time in Costa Rica." She said with a smirk.**

 **"Sounds good." He mumbled as he fell face first onto the bed. Rose climbed into bed next to him, and took his hand.**

 **"I love you, Scorpius Malfoy."**

 **"I love you more, Roseanne Malfoy."**

 **"Not possible" she murmured**

 **"Yes, possible" he said, almost inaudibly, just as sleep overtook them. The fell asleep together, hand in hand. All was well.**

 **Fin.**

 **So. Thanks for reading. Fell free to leave a comment if you liked it! Constructive criticism is also always welcome! Ciao,**

 **-Véronique.**


End file.
